Cats to the rescue!
by FairLevy
Summary: The little cats always help our Dragon Slayers...But what will they do when All the Fairy Tail's members got kidnapped? READ the little adventure of the cats to the rescue! ( A collaboration story! )


**A/N NOTE: Property of Hiro Mashima  
>Hellooo… This is sort of a collaboration….i'm really excited it seem as a cute story…so idea not mine…I'm just editing adding a little bit of my style and publishing it… hope you like it ! 3 thanks for reading…<strong>

A bright Monday morning has arrived at Fairy Hills and Carla had just woken up from a long sleep. As she woke up, she felt as if something was different.

"I feel strange... something isn't right…" She then noticed Wendy didn't wake her up because usually the young dragon slayer would. She then decided to check if Wendy was in her room but to her surprise, she was not there.

"That is strange… Wendy didn't wake me up and now she is nowhere to be found…"

Carla sniffed the air, Wendy's sent was old. This troubled the cat as this was unusual behavior, she put her small paw on her chin then shook her head,

"No…Maybe Wendy is in a hurry and went ahead to the guild. I better get dressed then."

The white exceed turned around and went straight to her dressing room. As she opened it, her eyes were searching for something cute to wear. She found a white uniform with a black miniskirt and cute tiny black ballet flats for her feet. "I'm pretty sure Happy would stare at me in this dress. Well, teasing him is a habit of mine now."

Carla really loved teasing the male cat because at some point of knowing Happy, she liked the blue cat. The only problem is she won't admit it to Happy for she was still too smug and selfish for love.

Moments later, the white cat has finished getting dressed and looking at her-self in the mirror, "Alright, I just look perfect as always! I'm ready to go!" Carla left Fairy Hill and flew towards the guild.

As she reached the guild she was surprised that she was unable to hear the usual guild noise and on closer inspection, she could see that the guild was empty. But then she saw Happy sitting on an empty bench and catching his breath. Carla approached the blue cat, "Happy? Why are you alone? Where are the others?"

"CAAARRRLLLA!" Happy shouted as he run toward her, he was staring at the white cat with wide eyes.

"Uhum… I know I'm beautiful. But you didn't answer my question… Where are the others and Wendy?" Carla gave him a snobby look and crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't know… I searched everywhere and all I found is this letter in a table…"Happy then stared at the letter and soon started to cry. Carla felt annoyed but then she extended her hand to get the letter it was common knowledge that Happy couldn't read.

Happy then handed her the letter and looked at the white cat, "Tsk-tsk… stop crying cat it doesn't suit you…Let me read the letter"  
>'Aye sir!' Happy replied.<p>

As she opened the letter, some nasty looking bugs dropped out if it. She didn't mind it and read the letter, Happy on the other hand let out a very high pitched scream. Carla was almost impressed.

"I am the Bug King and I shall destroy you all! No one can escape from me!" Carla read aloud the first part and paused to see if Happy was actually listening, when she saw that he was, she continued, "Signed by the Bug king… the bug king, hmm…. who is that?" She questioned, not bothering to ask Happy since he wouldn't know.

Suddenly one dark voice said "So…... you found the letter. Well it's too late anyway. We got the order to crush you." Happy turned to the main door then yelled "LOOK, Carla…MONSTERS."

Carla also turned, just to see two human sized Lizards blocking the door. One of them started to talk "Well, it's too late anyway. You can't save your friends; they are just food for the king."

Happy yelled again, but this time it surprised Carla what he said "TELL US, what did you do to Natsu and the others?"

The two lizards just laughed "HA-HA, or what? You are just little cats.. dressed in ugly cloths and shoes. So we will never tell you, and now its time that we squish you like vermin!"

With that, the two lizards turned towards Carla, ready to attack. But she didn't move away, a smug smile crept on her lips and she folded her arms over her chest. "Tsch... never say that my clothes and shoes are that way cause I'm sooo scared…." Carla said in a sarcastic voice. She opened a small bag with gold dust in and blew some golden dust at the lizards. A moment later, they were gone, replaced by two tiny tiny maggots on the ground. Happy looked confused and asked "What... how?"While his head flicked between the two lizards, which were now weak tiny maggots.

Carla just brushed her cute dress and taking her time to answer "Transformation dust, something I got from Wendy."

Then she slowly walked to the two tiny maggots, one was struggling in panic, not able to crawl away because it was so slow.

The other one tried to crawl over Carla´s foot and attack it, but because of its minuscule size, it only felt like a poke, it started yelling in a very high voice "Stupid cats. Don't think that we are scared; we will kill you and your friends anyway! Transform us back... now! "

Carla put her hands on her hips, before she bent down to have a better look and said: 'Not if I crush you!' Carla stamped her foot on a little rock. She then said: 'I missed. But I won't the next time. So you better speak up.'

Dying as maggots wasn't really what the Lizard men wanted so one of them started speaking.  
>" You can't harm our King. We have captured all the member of Fairy Tail, they are all in deep sleep."<br>With more threatening he elaborates: 'We have the 'Sleepy Breath'. We've kidnap all of your friends while they were asleep. But our breaths don't work on animals; this doesn't mean we can't defeat you.'

Carla thought this was enough information and looked at Happy and shouted: ' Fly now!'  
>They both went into the sky. The magic of the powder wear off, the lizard men was back to normal.<br>Happy was confused.  
>'It only has temporary effect. And I can't waste anymore on those too. If we are safe, so Lilly should be around. Let's find him. No offence, but we need his strength.'<p>

The Lizard men were very angry. One of them spoke: 'There are just cats. And the King prefers humans to eat. Let's go to the kingdom.'

**I hope you like it… not very romantic and all… but lovely right… again I'm saying the idea Is not mine…I'm just helping…leave a review and tell me if you like it ! 3 thanks for reading! **


End file.
